


Sapphire

by loves_books



Series: Sapphire [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Captivity, Catheters, Corsetry, Force-Feeding, Forced Feminization, Hormones, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: You’ve been preparing for this moment for nearly half a year now, since you first saw her standing outside the Army base with her team. So beautiful. So breathtaking. So much potential, just waiting to be unlocked. You knew immediately that you were the only who could help her.





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I've chosen not to use archive warnings for this story. And please also have a look at the tags before you choose to read on - I think I've covered everything, though please do let me know if you think I need to add any more tags. If you're in doubt about reading this, then please don't.
> 
> Inspired by the Yahoo Hannibal/Face group Halloween challenge, which asked for a story that "makes our boys wish that Halloween night would come to an end".

You’ve been preparing for this moment for nearly half a year now, since you first saw her standing outside the Army base with her team. So beautiful. So breathtaking. So much potential, just waiting to be unlocked. You knew immediately that you were the only who could help her.

In a way, it feels as if you’ve been preparing for this all your life. This is what you’ve been waiting for, what you were born to do.

With everything gathered and ready, she’s surprisingly easy to capture, when she’s out for a long run early one Sunday morning. Her taller silver-haired companion is by her side, though he’s conveniently called back to the base by a perfectly timed phone call which had been easy enough for you to arrange.

The needle to the neck is also easy, delivering a high dose of a potent sedative straight into a vein. With her heart already beating hard and fast thanks to her run, she goes down in seconds with barely a gasp, right into your waiting arms.

She’s heavier than she looks, of course, all lean muscle and six-foot-one of glorious possibilities. But you’re strong, and even taller. She’s soon in your car and away, then you have her safely ensconced in the hidden room you’ve prepared, in the basement of your house just outside of town.

No one sees you, you’re sure of that. Once you get her firmly secured to your table you double-back to check you’ve truly left no trace – it’s all clear as far as you can see, even your tyre tracks now lost to the soft rain that has started to fall.

It’s as if the very heavens are smiling down on you.

She’s still unconscious when you return, just as you knew she would be. With the carefully calculated dose you gave her, she’ll be out for at least another three hours, which is plenty of time for you to start things up properly.

Firstly, those awful running clothes simply have to go. Sharp scissors snip through the seams on the thin vest and loose shorts, then through the snug black briefs beneath. The sneakers are easy to slip off, then the socks, and finally she lies bare before you, just as she should be.

She’s already beautiful, but she could be so much more, and with your help she soon will be. For now, you just drink your fill of her gorgeous body, letting your fingertips trail gently over soft, sweat-slicked skin, and imagine how she’ll soon look. It won’t be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is.

Some parts need little effort. Her hair is curly and thick, a gorgeous caramel brown colour, and it will grow out quickly enough. Her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes are, of course, closed right now, but there will be practically nothing to do there. A touch of mascara, some thinning and shaping of the eyebrows – you don’t mess with perfection.

Again, sharp cheekbones can be easily enhanced with a slick of make-up, but as you look on there is much more that needs attention. Her strong jawline, broad shoulders, and muscular pectorals with tiny dusky pink nipples, to start with. A six-pack of hard muscle and a sharp vee leading to the one area that will need the most work correcting – 

But you’re getting ahead of yourself.

One step at a time.

And patience. All good things come to those who wait.

You take a deep, steadying breath, then get to work installing an IV line in the crook of her left elbow, taping it into place, then double-check the restraints, making sure they are secure yet also comfortable. Wide leather bands wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and another strap snug around her neck, a strap which has the extra benefit of hiding her Adam’s apple. Each restraint is secured to the table with welded rivets. She’s not going anywhere.

Then, you reach for the corset you ordered months ago, eager to finally start helping her through her necessary physical changes. You ordered it to be specially made just for her after making careful observations of her body and her measurements, and you’re delighted to see you’ve estimated her size nearly perfectly.

The utilitarian black silk and steel boning is easy enough to slide beneath her unconscious form, and it covers her from just beneath her nipples to just above her hip bones. It laces in the front which makes it easier for you to take your time tugging it closed as much as you possibly can.

Even unconscious, she moans softly in discomfort as the steel pulls her muscles and ribs and organs into a new shape, and it’s hard physical work for you. You have to stop several times to stretch your fingers, and eventually you have to admit defeat for now, tying off the laces and stepping back to see the early effects.

Oh, it’s a wonderful start. The corset is far from closed, but already she has the beginnings of the hourglass figure she deserves, her hips pushed down and out, and her nipples coaxed high and prominent. She’ll be easy to train into the corset as time passes, especially if you keep her relaxed and calm, just the way she is right now.

Next, it’s time for the more practical things she’ll need to make that relaxation happen. The things that will let her stay still on your table long enough for you to help her through the changes.

A catheter first, and you handle her penis reluctantly with gloved hands – the sooner that goes, the better. The thin tube slips deeper into her body with little resistance and finally you feel the change in pressure as it slips into her bladder. You inflate the tiny balloon that will keep it secure and hook up the collection bag, hanging it at the end of her table before opening the clamp and watching the golden liquid flow.

An enema tube next, for both cleansing and collection, sadly necessary until the time you can trust her to get up from the table for short periods of time. It’s not something you take any particular pleasure in, and you perform the work as swiftly as safety dictates, using a little lube and stretching her carefully before guiding the equipment home. Her first deep cleanse can wait until later, though.

The feeding tube is next, slid carefully up her left nostril and guided down her throat into her oesophagus. You check carefully that it’s in place before taping it to her cheek, ready to be used. 

And finally, for now at least, you hang her first IV bag and connect the tubing. It’s a mixture of saline and hormones as well as a milder sedative, to keep her hydrated and changing and calm. You watch with your heart pounding as the life-changing liquid starts to drip steadily into her veins. This is the moment you’ve dreamed of. This is the first bag of many, and it’s a cocktail you have spent many long hours perfecting, just for her.

You don’t mind the extra hours and late nights it’s cost you, alone in your laboratory after work at the hospital. She’s more than worth it, your beautiful wife-to-be.

She starts to stir an hour later, right on schedule, when you’ve been sitting patiently waiting on a stool by the table, holding her limp hand in yours and stroking her soft curls back from her forehead.

The change from drugged unconsciousness to semi-wakefulness is gradual, thanks to the milder drugs flowing steadily through her IV. She tenses, muscles twitching as she tries to weakly fight against her restraints, and she frowns, eyelids fluttering as she moves her head weakly on the table.

You frown a little too. She needs a pillow, for comfort. You should’ve thought of that.

But for now, she has you to comfort her, and to reassure her that she’s safe. You stand eagerly, leaning over her and pressing the first kiss of many to her slightly parted lips. You tell her she’s beautiful just the way she is, and you tell her she’ll be more beautiful still once you’ve finished with her.

She struggles, fighting to open her eyes and straining to speak, though all she manages is a weak croak, her throat working almost convulsively around the feeding tube you’ve placed there. She can’t open her eyes more than a slit, but it’s enough for you to catch a glimpse of that unusual shade of sapphire blue, even with her pupils blown wide and dark.

It doesn’t take long before the steady drip of drugs pulls her back under, and her muscles fall limp once more. You stroke gently over the ugly tattoo on her bicep, then trail your fingers over her jawline. Where to start?

You’re going to take such good care of her.

* * *

They don’t let her go quietly, of course. They search for her, making appeals and statements to the press. She’s a missing soldier, a Ranger no less, and the whole base is soon out combing the area with her tall silver-haired colonel at the forefront of the media presence.

They won’t find her. You know you’ve done your job well, with the added help of the weather washing away your tracks, and in the end you aren’t even questioned.

You watch the search as the weeks pass by, working carefully and diligently the whole time, snatching only a few hours of sleep each night. Thanks to the repeated press statements, you learn a little more about the beauty lying asleep in your basement, and what you learn only makes you more certain still that you’ve made the right decision, for both of you.

She has no family, or none that appear on camera or in the papers to make an appeal for her safe return. An orphan, perhaps, her military family the only one she has. Heart-breaking.

But that silver-haired colonel appears again and again and again, desperation in his voice and in his eyes. You slowly start to hate him for how much he clearly misses his soldier, though it’s obvious that he has no idea exactly what he’s let slip through his fingers.

Other soldiers make appeals too, her team and her colleagues all repeating their statement that this is completely out of character, insisting that their lieutenant would not have gone AWOL. The searches feel as if they’ll never end, but you keep your head down and keep going about your own business and daily life untroubled. You go to work as normal, spend a few hours in the lab to keep up appearances, then you go home to work on her, your precious gem.

You’ve decided to rename her Sapphire, inspired by the bright and unusual blue of her beautiful eyes.

As the weeks pass and the searches start to taper off, the changes you’ve orchestrated so carefully start to show on Sapphire’s body, and your excitement grows. You’re careful to keep her under a form of twilight sedation at all times; it’s important that she’s aware enough to understand the improvements you’re helping her through, but not strong enough to fight you until it’s too late.

The highly-calorific protein shakes you force into her stomach several times a day have done their job well, helped along by her forced immobility, and Sapphire’s firm muscles have become soft and cushioned under a fine layer of fat. Her waist remains tightly constricted by the corset so the extra weight has gone to her hips and her ass and her glorious thighs, just as you had planned.

And the corset, oh, you didn’t dare hope it could work this well. You’ve kept Sapphire in it for twenty three hours a day, releasing her only to bathe her skin and apply the hair-removal cream, and the change in her body shape is dramatic.

Her rock-hard six-pack is long gone, her tiny belly now soft and plush, giving easily beneath your questing fingertips as you massage her beautiful body.

There’s more give there, more flexibility, and you can almost tight-lace her corset now after pulling it a fraction further closed each night. You’ve already ordered a new corset in a smaller size – with another few weeks work you know you’ll be able to get your hands completely around Sapphire’s narrow waist.

The softness has gone to her chest too, her previously bulging pectorals transforming almost naturally into tiny A-cup breasts while the cocktail of hormones has also enlarged her delicate nipples, turning them puffy and sensitive to your touch.

Sapphire squirms half-heartedly when you squeeze and pull her growing buds, to encourage their evolution, and she moans when you massage her new breasts. You’d always planned to give her a breast enlargement one day in the not-too-distant future, but after seeing how far she has already come you think you’ll wait and see just how far you can get with hormones alone, and you’ve already tweaked her hormone cocktail accordingly. Maybe a suction pump would help? 

Hmm, that’s a thought. It’s amazing what you can get on the internet these days.

You have made one or two other minor surgical tweaks already, only for the things you can’t change any other way, pleased at how fast your surgical skills have come flooding back to you, even though you haven’t practised in years. The tiny incision on her neck from the operation to shave down her Adam’s apple is already healed to a thin red line which will barely scar, just as the scar from her newly reshaped jawline is healing well too.

You’re still tending the delicate wound on her bicep where you’d peeled away her ugly tattoo with a scalpel. Laser removal would have taken far too long, and you aren’t skilled enough with a tattoo gun to cover it with the work of art she is worthy of – you’re a surgeon and a scientist by training, not an artist, though you truly believe there is artistry of a different sort in the work you are doing for Sapphire.

Her hair has grown out beautifully, brushing her shoulders now, and you’ve given her a little fringe. Her fingernails have also grown out, and you’ve very much enjoyed the quiet times you share together while you give her a manicure, choosing a different shade of polish every few days. 

You can’t do the same with her toes, sadly, not while you’re training her feet into high heels. You’d found the idea online, inspired by the ancient Japanese art of foot binding; by keeping Sapphire strapped into high heels, her ligaments and tendons are stretching and reforming. She’ll be unable to walk on flat feet, balancing naturally in heels instead, and so for now those heels and the corset are all the clothing she wears.

As for the bigger surgery, well, you’ve decided not to go ahead, not yet. So for now her penis is still there, just hidden in a tight golden cage which also encompasses her testicles. You find the appearance tolerable, and the gold compliments her skin tone, which has grown pale from the lack of sunlight.

She glows internally and externally now, a shining light in the darkness.

You love her very much already, and she only grows more beautiful each day she spends in your tender care. You hope one day she will grow to love you too, though you are a scientist and you know you have to be realistic. You can’t rush the mental process any more than you can rush the physical.

Sapphire hasn’t even begun to accept her new body yet, though the longer you keep her semi-conscious the more confused she seems to grow. You allow her to wake for a little longer each morning, just long enough to help her stand and stretch while moving to the bathroom area, and she still tries to fight you weakly each time, even though she is helpless to withstand your strong embrace. And your kisses.

You tell her she’s a beautiful woman, and she shivers in her restraints. You tell her you love her, that she’ll be your wife soon, and she moans softly, trying to speak around the tube in her throat. You tell her that she’s called Sapphire, and she shakes her head weakly, then frowns, as if she’s no longer sure of anything. She cries a little sometimes while you do her makeup, which breaks your heart. 

Yes, her mental state has to be your next focus, while the hormones continue to do their magical work and the ongoing physical changes help Sapphire further down the path she was always destined to follow.

She has to fall in love with you now, but in order to do that she has to first learn to love herself. 

* * *

Married life is wonderful, and Sapphire is truly the perfect wife she was always destined to be. It’s only been a year since she came to live with you, but it feels as if things have always been this way. She greets you with a kiss every afternoon when you get home from work, beautiful and elegant in her dress and heels, with her hair curling down nearly to the small of her back and her make-up immaculate.

You still leave her safely in the basement when you do have to leave her alone each morning, but it’s been months now since you’ve felt the need to tie her down in any way. Now, Sapphire knows her place, and she doesn’t fight you or try to escape, waiting patiently for your return.

She is the single best thing you have ever done in your entire life. She takes the pills you hand her, swallowing them down willingly, either not knowing or not understanding – or no longer caring – how they keep her soft in both body and mind.

She eats whatever you choose to feed her, long since done with the feeding tube and the protein shakes. You actually have her on a small diet right now, hoping to keep her at her current weight; while you adore the plushness of her thighs and her chest, as well as the cushion of her belly when you free her from her tiny everyday corset, there’s also a fine line to be walked at keeping her beautiful and also healthy.

Sapphire takes the food from your fingers or from the fork you hold, just as you’ve taught her to do. She doesn’t need to dirty her hands. You love catering for her every need.

In the evenings you have her upstairs with you, of course, where she sits contentedly wherever you place her. Curled on the sofa in your arms, or siting on your lap in the armchair, or even laying naked on your bed once you’ve stripped her bare.

She is, without any shadow of doubt, the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, and you never tire of looking at her altered body. Her breasts are the perfect handful, her nipples grown long and overly sensitive, and you love teasing them with teeth and tongue until Sapphire is a quivering wreck beneath you.

Her skin is so soft and so white, just as it should be after her year of living safely and sheltered inside, away from the sun’s harsh rays. You love stroking her from head to toe, paying particular attention to her soft stomach, feeling the flexible give of her internal organs after the strict training in a series of increasingly-tiny corsets.

You can get your hands completely around her waist now, and Sapphire just lies there and gasps weakly as you squeeze her adoringly.

You rarely make love to her, not in the traditional sense, but when you do make the effort it’s simply perfect. The way she moves beneath you as you thrust into her tight warmth, with her gilded cage still locked in place, takes your own breath away as her bright blue eyes fill with moisture.

Even if she could speak, she wouldn’t say no. She reaches for you now, twining her arms around your shoulders and parting her legs when you kneel on the bed, just as you’ve taught her.

In some ways, it was a shame you had to take her voice, but there were only so many times you could hear the word ‘no’. Scarring her vocal chords was a simple enough procedure, and it had been a true turning point in her acceptance of the changes you have wrought on her body, and so now she has to find other ways to show you she loves you.

And she does love you. You can see it in her eyes, particularly first thing in the morning before you give her the pills. Those beautiful blue eyes, so unique and so expressive, they show you that she is still in there and, more importantly, they show you her gratitude and her adoration.

She’s chosen you, just as you chose her, and while Sapphire could try to run – and you could stop her, easily – you know she won’t ever leave you. 

You know that for sure now, after what happened last night.

A knock at the front door, just as you’d both settled on the sofa, and for one annoyed moment you’d considered ignoring it in favour of spending time with your wife. But you remembered you’d ordered some new things online, gifts for Sapphire, and it was possible that a neighbour had taken delivery while you were at work. So you left Sapphire curled on the couch and opened the door to see the last person you expected.

The tall silver-haired colonel who had been so devastated about losing his lieutenant one year ago.

You nearly slammed the door in his face. You briefly considered punching him. 

In the end, you did neither. In the end, you smiled calmly and asked how you could help him.

He handed you a leaflet, with a photo of Sapphire as she used to be, and explained he was going door-to-door in the hope that someone, anyone, might remember something about his missing officer. He said he couldn’t believe his lieutenant had disappeared without a word, that his man would never have left willingly without saying goodbye.

His man? You somehow managed to bite your tongue and resisted the strong urge to correct him. Sapphire is no man. She never was.

You stared for a long moment at the photo, long enough to hopefully be convincing, then shook your head sadly. You apologised that you couldn’t help, and said you wished him well with his search. He held your gaze for a moment then nodded and started to turn away, when he stopped suddenly, his eyes locking on to something over your shoulder.

No. Not something. Someone.

You half-turned to see Sapphire standing in the doorway to the lounge, leaning heavily on the doorframe, with her long hair tumbling down and her soft red dress showing off her tiny waist and perfectly-formed breasts. She didn’t move, her eyes confused and vacant. You didn’t move. The colonel didn’t move.

For a second the scene held, your visitor looking as if he wanted to say something, but then Sapphire turned away and went back to the living room. The colonel shook his head, his own blue eyes damp.

I’m sorry, he said. I thought, for a moment… Wishful thinking, I guess.

You wished him a good night and quickly closed the door before hurrying back to Sapphire, who stood waiting for you patiently. You pulled her into your arms, kissing her full lips and relishing the way she leaned her full weight onto your strength even as her arms slid around your waist without a second of hesitation.

She slept in your arms all last night, and you’d hated locking her back in her basement this morning as you left for work, though she went willingly enough as she always does these days. You’d considered taking the day off to stay home with her, but you were wary of disrupting your usual routine, just in case someone was watching. Sapphire would be safe. She always is safe, with you.

But now, as you arrive home, something is wrong.

You don’t quite know what. Nothing looks out of place at first glance. The front door is closed, the lights still off as they should be, and there are no strange cars on the street outside. The trees and hedges move slowly in the breeze but there are no shadows or shapes hidden there. It’s just a feeling. Something uncomfortable, deep down in your gut.

You walk slowly towards the door, keys in your hand and senses alert. You’re sure you’re just jumpy after last night, with your unexpected guest, that’s all. Just a little bit on edge. Tonight more than ever you need to feel Sapphire’s welcoming arms and her kiss. Maybe you’ll share a bath, then you can give her a long deep-tissue massage, reassuring yourself of the love you share and confirming her place in your life.

No silver-haired colonel is ever going to be able to take her away from you.

Calmed, you take a steadying breath as you slide the key into the lock. You’re home, and Sapphire is waiting for you downstairs. 

Then, you hear it. A rustle in the trees that border your driveway. Footsteps, then a soft click, the distinctive sound of the safety being released on a gun pointed right at the back of your skull. Before you can even react to pull out your own weapon, there comes a distinctive voice in your ear, angry and loud, as handcuffs lock around first one wrist then the other.

Freeze, asshole. It’s over, don’t fight us. We have him back now.

As strong hands wrestle you down to your knees, those words drain all the resistance from your body. No, it can’t be over. They can’t have taken her from you. After all your care and all your love, and all your training and reinforcement…

What will Sapphire ever do without you?


End file.
